The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus and, more particularly to a portable facsimile apparatus capable of automatically adjusting to a suitable communication condition under an unstable communication condition in a mobile communication, acoustic coupled communication or public telephone line communication.
In a conventional facsimile apparatus, the number of setting modes in an automatic equalizer of a modem is only one for a public telephone line, and a type of communication line capable of connecting to the apparatus is also only one (e.g. a public telephone line or a mobile communicator).
However, the following drawbacks exists in the conventional apparatus since the automatic equalizer has only one setting mode and is capable of connecting to only one type of communication line:
(1) The signal level that the modem receives is too often low to communicate; and PA1 (2) The signal level varies significantly due to an unstable communication condition during the communication.
If the signal level suddenly drops to an extent that the modem can not receive the signal, it takes a considerably long time to readjust the apparatus sufficiently to receive the signal. This results in missing quite a number of scanning lines in received data.